shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenkai
The Tenkai Empire (Japanese: 天界帝国 Tenkai Teikoku, Chinese: 天界帝國 Tiānjiè Dìguó, Korean: 천계 제국 Cheongye Jeguk, Thai: เฮฟเว่นเอ็มไพร์), also known as the Celestial Empire and as the Heavenly Empire, is an Empire located in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was founded in 2275 by Empress Takatsu, who was also the first Empress of the new nation. The nation claims to be the official successor of Japan, as the original Japanese Royal Family remains in power. History Politics Government Tenkai is led mainly by the Empress, though some powers are under the control of the Prime Minister and the Shogun. The Empress is chosen usually by the youngest female in the Royal family. The Prime Minister office has elections every four years and is appointed by the Empress herself. The government also has the Three Principles of the People, loosely based from the original political philosophy developed by Sun Yat-sen. Political Parties The main political parties that have the most influence are the Democratic Party, the Liberal Democrats, and the Kuomintang. Other notable political parties that have decent influence include the New Komeito, the Social Democrats, the Green Wind, the Saenuri, and the Unified Progressives. Minor Political Parties include the Pheu Thai Party, the Chart Pattana Puea Pandin Party, the Matubhum Party (those three are mainly active in the Ayutthaya and Khon Kaen Prefectures only), the People First Party, the Democratic Progressive Party, and the Justice Party. Calendars There are three official calendars in use. The first calendar is the Japanese calendar, of which there is two variations; the Japanese Imperial Year and the Era Name. Both are official. The second calendar is the Buddhist Calendar, which is basically the former Thai solar calendar. Other recognised calendars is the Chinese calendar, which is mostly used by the Chinese population. It has official status in a few Chinese Prefectures as well. All other calenders are banned, especially the Georgian Calendar. The current year, 3271, is as rendered as in the following calendars: *Japanese Imperial Year: Year 3931 *Japanese Era Name: Shimahime 20 *Buddhist Calendar: 3814 BE *Chinese Calendar: 5967 to 5968 or 5867 to 5868 Subdivisions Tenkai has Nineteen Regions and 190 Prefectures. Key: *Region **Prefecture (Covers a whole System) ---- *Natori (Seven Prefectures) **Reiuzi **Kasha (火車) **Qinzhou **Okazaki **Yukiyama **Tokugawa **Miyagi *Takahama (Eight Prefectures) **Toyofuto Capital District **Yokohama **Soga **Seikaku **Mononobe **Hinanawi **Laozi **Kizugawa *New Niigata (Seven Prefectures) **Neo Sado **Neo Myōkō **Neo Kashiwazaki **Neo Sekikawa **Neo Yahiko **Neo Kitakanbara **Neo Mitsuke *Hokkaidō (Ten Prefectures) **Shantou **Byakuren **Chōshi **Ezo **Karafuto **Chishima **Hakodate **Sapporo **Kokoro **Qingzhen *Jiangsu (Seven Prefectures) **Nanjing **Shanghai **Kobayashi **Xuzhou **Taixing **Qing'e **Kyouko *Taihoku (Eight Prefectures) **Tainan **Mimasaka **Shinchiku **Takao **Karakasa **Takeda **Shimazu **Miyako *Kawashiro (Seven Prefectures) **Horikawa **Shizuishan **Kahaku **Songyuan **Ming **Tang **Xia *Teikaidō (Five Prefectures) **Shikaidō **Kyukaidō **Honkaidō **Karakaidō **Ryukyukaidō *Hainan (Six Prefectures) **Qin **Shenyang **Song **Jingnan **Incheon **Zhongwei *Saikaidō (Eleven Prefectures) **Ibaraki **Raijin **Satori **Yatagarasu **Iwashiro **Sagami **Chosokabe **Oda **Imagawa **Amako **Suzuki *Ayakawa (Eight Prefectures) **Nakatomi **Kusakabe **Takahashi **Toyotomi **Akizuki **Ashikaga **Satomi **Jiaozhou *Kasodani (Nine Prefectures) **Xianyang **Akiyama **Fuji **Hosokawa **Shizuoka **Rokkaku **Hamamatsu **Omaezaki **Ayutthaya *Miyazaki (Twelve Prefectures) **Kagawa **Saitō **Yoshino **Zhaoyuan **Suwa **Tsugaru **Tsushima **Yamana **Tojiko **Takaoka **Neo Tokyo **Neo Kyoto *Shanxi (Ten Prefectures) **Yamashiro **Changzhi **Huozhou **Tokushima **Jincheng **Takaoka **Mianzhu **Saga **Ikeda **Ziyang *Guangxi (Ten Prefectures) **Macau **Yamagata **Kōshū **Wakasa **Beihai **Guigang **Liuzhou **Guangzhou **Zhongshan **Taishan *Kasaoka (Ten Prefectures) **Kazami **Okayama **Tsukumi **Linxia **Himekaidou **Tōkamachi **Sakurai **Quanzhou **Suzhou **Hatazaki *Minamoto (Ten Prefectures) **Xingshan **Jiangyan **Shangzhou **Tajima **Nagato **Tosa **Xiaoshan **Khon Kaen **Dujiangyan **Shuozhou *Tōhoku (Twenty-one Prefectures) **Iwate **Kōchi **Nankoku **Aki **Tosashimizu **Minamiashigara **Odawara **Kamakura **Fujisawa **Kagoshima **Hanamaki **Makurazaki **Moriya **Komeiji **Takasago **Amagasaki **Kobe **Date **Takikawa **Tatebayashi **Ōta *Akita (Twenty-Four Prefectures) **Yuzawa **Semboku **Toyota **Nisshin **Kiyosu **Hirakawa **Komachi **Aomori **Honda **Toyoake **Ichikawa **Tateyama **Hyōgo **Kansai **Minokamo **Kagerou **Motomiya **Miyawaka **Yumeko **Fukuoka **Seiyo **Ehime **Katori **Narashino Foreign Relations Military The Imperial Tenkai Armed Forces has 126 Billion solders. The military is branched into the Imperial Tenkai Army, the Imperial Tenkai Navy, the Imperial Tenkai Aero-Force, and the Imperial Tenkai Space Force. The military is led and commanded by the Prime Minister, and sometimes by the Shogun. Economy Tenkai has a capitalist economy, based on the Japanese and Taiwanese economic models. Many of Japan's famous companies, such as Toshiba, Sony, Honda, Toyota, Mitsubishi, Subaru, Daihatsu, Nissan, Suzuki, Yamaha, Mazda, Kawasaki, and the Japan Railways Group (now since renamed to Tenkai Railways Group), remain strong under new leaderships. Other companies, such as Hyundai, Samsung, Lenovo, LG Corporation, and many other Chinese and Korean companies also continue to operate today. Demographics Religion The main and official religion of Tenkai is Taoism. Recognised regional religions include Buddhism, Shinto, and Confucianism, and are the second official religions. All other religions are outlawed and banned. Some people practice two religions. The most common paired religions are Shinto-Buddhism, Shinto-Taoism, Taoism-Confucianism, and Shinto-Confucianism. Languages The main official languages are Japanese and Chinese. Recognised regional languages are Korean and Thai; Korean is the official language of Incheon Prefecture while Thai is the official language of Ayutthaya and Khon Kaen Prefectures. All other languages are outlawed. Culture Tenkai is known for its Anime, Manga, and Video Games. A popular series is the Touhou Project, which was originally created a long time ago by a person named ZUN. Some video games of the past, like Gran Turismo, have been brought back and saw a new rise in popularity. Tenkai is also notable for it's Electronic music genre, especially Trance. Former Trance Radio Host Yuka Hamasaki had managed to revive the long dead radio show, A State of Trance, back in Imperial Year 3413 (2753 CE, 3296 BE), and remains the most popular radio show to date. Category:Tenkai